


Field of Tulips

by Jeniouis



Series: Omegaverse It [14]
Category: The Whole Nine Yards (2000)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: Oz's life was going quite great until Jimmy "The Tulip" Tudeski shows up at his door one day and Oz's life will never be the same.





	Field of Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> Worldbuilding: When alphas and omega get married, they become bondmates. Those are romantic bonds
> 
> When an omega attaches to an alpha emotionally, they become joined. It's a platonic bond but often contains a little romance. But it's not the same level as a bondmate. But the joined omega will still be the alpha's omega.
> 
> Omegas typically are tied to only one alpha at a time while alphas can have many omegas but typically only has one bondmate.
> 
> When an alpha claims an omega, the become part of their pack. There are a lot of packs of 2 (just the alpha and omega) but the can get huge, depending on how many omegas an alpha claims. And claiming can only happen between tied pairs.
> 
> Joined bonds can be broken easily, if the emotional attachment is broken. Bondmates take longer to break, sometimes years.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

It wasn't that Oz didn't like Jimmy. He liked him as much as he could like a contract killer who has definitely contemplated killing him before. But he was very happy when Jimmy drove out of his life.

So, that should set aside all possible sexual relations they could have, right?

Nope! Somehow, that was wrong!

Somehow he became joined with an omega without his knowledge. But really, he should have know. With how enamored he became with Jimmy's wife.

Don't get him wrong, he still loved Cynthia, more now than ever. Their marriage was truly, in all honesty, happy and warm.

But scents and pheromones we're funny things. And if Jimmy had any shred of love for Cynthia left, whether it be romantic or platonic, and Jimmy became attached to him, then Oz was going to feel attached to her too.

So, it was natural for Oz to want to protect her, falling in love was a euphoric accident.

And then Jimmy fell in love with Jill and they got their own happy ending.

Which is why Oz was so freaking shocked that Jimmy was leaning against the front door, hands buried in his pockets, telling Oz that his heat wad coming and it was Oz's job to handle it.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not understanding." Oz said, after stammering for what had to be a full minute.

Jimmy smiled endearingly, the way he did when thought Oz was adorkable. "What's there to understand, Oz?"

"Well, let's see... everything. I mean...you can't be an omega! That doesn't make sense." Oz said.

Jimmy's face dropped to confusion, "You can't tell me you haven't noticed Oz. I'm a little rough around the edges but I mean, my scent, I like flowers, I love gardening, and you're the only person I've ever been submissive to."

Oz's brain sputtered and cut off in the middle if the street.

"Submissive? You mean...not killing me." Oz said, and now that he was thinking about it, he should probably be more careful with his words, so Jimmy won't kill him now.

"Our tie definitely had something to do with it." Jimmy said.

Nothing about that was comforting. Oz just wanted to slam the door in Jimmy's face and run away. He kept thinking this was all a lie and Jimmy was going to barge in and kill him and Cynthia. Oz just wanted to keep his wife safe.

But...he could actually see it. It was winter, in Canada mind you, and Jimmy was still leaning against the door frame wearing short sleeves, not a jacket in sight, and Oz could see he was sweating. Jimmy's hands kept clenching inside his pockets, and his face was pretty red.

But, come on, Jimmy Tudeski an omega?! It didn't make sense. Nothing about that made sense.

It was a hit. And Oz knew it.

But before he could slam the door closed and grab his wife to try and escape, Cynthia came down the stairs behind Oz and the alpha literally squawked.

"Oh Jimmy, I was wondering when you'd stop by." Cynthia said, completely unruffled. She was dressed for dinner. They had reservations for Oz's birthday. And then they were going on vacation.

And here was Jimmy throwing in a monkey wrench because he loved to kill.

"What do you mean "wondering when he was coming by?" Are you in cahoots together?!" Oz said, hoping he hadn't completely misjudged his wife...like he had his first one.

Oh shit! Was Cynthia going to kill him?

Cynthia got that same 'isn't he adorkable' smile that Jimmy was so fond of. "In cahoots for what, Ozzie?"

She was being honest. Oz could smell it in her scent. And he felt immediately remorseful for thinking she would kill him.

"Cynthia, how are ya doll? How's Oz been treating my widow?" Jimmy said. And then Cynthia came down the stairs and they embraced each other in a hug.

And Oz didn't know what to think.

"Like royalty, but I wouldn't expect anything less from him." Cynthia said. Then wrapped an arm around Oz's waist, and Jimmy fell back to his place against the door frame. All casual and shit as if they were greeting a family friend. "Do we need to reschedule our plans?"

"Wait...I'm confused. You talked to Jimmy before he came?" Oz asked.

Cynthia's brow furrowed. "What? No. It's his heat. It was only a matter of time before it hit."

Oz's eye grew wide, "You knew he was an omega and didn't tell me!"

"I thought you knew." Cynthia said.

Jimmy scoffed. "He didn't even know we were joined, can you believe it?"

Cynthia glared at Oz as if he had done something wrong. How the hell was he supposed to know Jimmy Fucking Tudeski, the goddamn hitman, was an omega.

And no...no, no...no, no, nooooooo, Oz just wanted to lie on the ground and whine like a baby. His life was going good. He'd finally found pure happiness and absolutely NO trouble and Jimmy had to walk in and ruin all of it. Having a bondmate AND a joined was the thing alphas avoided at all cost. It meant he had to be an alpha to two separate omegas and that just made life so much more complicated than it had to be.

"You guys look like you're about to head out." Jimmy said to Cynthia when it took Oz too long to respond.

"Yeah, it's his birthday. We're going out for dinner and then—"

"But Jill?! Did you guys break up?" Oz asked, interrupting his wife.

"No, we're married now." Jimmy said, pulling his hand from his pocket and flashing his ring. "But easing heats, that's an alpha's job. It's your fault I'm even going through this."

"Exactly." Cynthia chimed in.

Oz gave them both unimpressed looks. And they looked back at him expectedly. Joined bonds were all on the omega's side. So was breaking the bond. It's Jimmy's fault he got attached and his fault they're still tied. But omegas tended to get perturbed when that little well known fact was mentioned (something about emotions were out of their control).

And a perturbed Jimmy Tudeski was not something Oz wanted on his birthday.

"Alright, forgiven me for being surprised by all of this." Oz said. Even though he still hasn't done anything wrong. But he's been involved with enough omegas to know that he was expected to apologize or else there'd be much pouting and complaining in his future.

Well, at least from Cynthia. He didn't know how the hell Jimmy would react. He was, by far, the most alpha omega he's ever witnessed.

"That's the spirit, Oz." Jimmy said. Oz glared at him. "But don't let me interrupt your plans. I've got a couple of hours before it hits. I'll be downtown at the Rosenberg Hotel, room 277."

"Wait, I'm not just going to mate someone else's omega without some sort of consent." Oz said.

Jimmy quirked an eyebrow, "I'm consenting, obviously."

Oz groaned, "Not, just you. Cynthia are you alright with this?"

His wife nodded, "Of course. Just as long as you come back home." She said easily. To easily. The nut.

"Alright, what about Jill?" Oz said to Jimmy. "I need to know she's okay with it."

Jimmy chuckled, "You realize we're all omegas. You could just do whatever you wanted."

That struck Oz. He's never been that cruel to anyone. He almost apologized to shelves when he took something off of them at the grocery store.

"No I couldn't. I could never do that." Oz said.

Jimmy smiled, taking his hand out his pocket and patting his cheek. And fuck, now Oz could smell him. His scent was actually... titillating. He had thought Jimmy would smell like...gun powder and pure unadulterated violence.

But he didn't. He smelled soft, elegant, and bouncy. Like a field of flowers. Like a field of...tulips.

Shit...that's where The Tulip came from?!

Weird.

"Of course you couldn't, Oz. That's why we love you." Jimmy said, then nodded behind him towards the car parked on the street. "She's in the car. She would have come up but she figured this was a private conversation."

Oz nodded, shuffling past Jimmy, heading towards the car. He heard Jimmy say something to Cynthia and she answered but he wasn't worried like he should have been since the two used to be married and all.

Maybe the fact that in a few hours, he was going to be driving his knot into Jimmy "The Tulip" Tudeski lessened the blow.

Jill saw him coming before he got to the car and jumped out, running towards him and giving him a big hug.

"Oz, I've missed you!" She said.

"I've missed you too." Oz was being honest. He missed her quirky, feistiness at the office. "How've you been? Have you killed anyone yet?" Oz asked, wishing he would have never had to ask that question.

Jill pouted. "No, Everytime I get close, my target ends up dying in a strange circumstance."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, one time a guy fell off a bridge, another time this chick's car exploded. One guy got pecked to death by a chicken."

Oz thought about it. He wondered if that was Jimmy's doing to keep Jill innocent.

"Well, you'll get to kill someone one day, I hope not." Oz said and Jill laughed.

"You're too sweet." She said in a mocking voice, pinching his cheek.

"Well, anyway, are you sure you're okay with this?" Oz asked, nodding towards Jimmy.

Jill nodded fervently, "Of course! You're his alpha. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um...he's you're husband, you're bonded?"

Jill waved a dismissive hand, "Yeah, but you're not going to run into the sunset together so I don't care."

"Oh okay." Oz said, turning around when he heard Jimmy cheering, saying congratulations to Cynthia. Then they hugged again.

He had no idea what that was about.

He didn't even try to figure it out, he just turned back to Jill. "So... I'm going to come to the hotel? Are you going to be there?"

"Gosh no, I don't want to see my tulip get dicked down by my old boss. We have an adjacent room."

Oz nodded. That all made sense...so why did this feel so fucking surreal? "Alright, well, it's my birthday and Cynthia and I are going to dinner and we'll stop by the hotel in a couple of hours."

Jill nodded, "Sounds good."

-

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Oz asked Cynthia as he drove towards the hotel. During their dinner, he had actually forgotten all about Jimmy until now. Cynthia had that affect on him. She was so bright and so good that he always forgot about the bad in his life when she was around.

"I think the question is are you okay with this. Because you seem to be worried." Cynthia said.

"Of course I'm worried. It's Jimmy Tudeski. He almost killed me!" Oz said.

Cynthia slapped his shoulder, "He did not. Believe me, if he wanted you dead, you would be. You're his joined."

"He tried to kill you. He would have killed you, had I not gotten in the way." Oz argued. "And god, that's the person I'm going to put my penis in."

Cynthia got quiet after that. Oz figured he got some common sense through to her.

"Okay, you got a point but if you don't mate him then the bond will probably break and where would that leave us." Cynthia said.

And yeah...yeah, he hadn't thought about that.

"Good point." Oz said.

"Unless you really don't want to do it. That's reverse genderism."

"Having sex isn't the problem. It's the person it's with." Oz said.

Cynthia nodded, going quiet for a while before she spoke again. "You know, he is extremely rough around the edges but there is a lot of good in Jimmy. There really is."

Oz sighed. Because he couldn't argue with that. If Jimmy put forth the effort and stopped killing people, he could be a really good person.

-

Oz stood outside the door with 277 plaqued on it. He has never been so nervous in his life. Cynthia was in the adjacent room, 275, chatting it up with Jill while he stood frozen with a wine bottle and a bouquet of orange tulips in his arms.

Oz took a deep breath and willed himself to knock. Scared of what would happen after the that.

The door immediately swung open and Jimmy captured his lips in a lustful, desperate kiss, grabbing fistful of his jacket and dragging him in. Oz's gifts fell to the floor and Jimmy's usually deft hands fumbled with Oz's buttons.

And now, NOW, Oz fully believed Jimmy was an omega, because his beautiful scent was clouding the room. And god, Oz could just smell how slick he was.

And his skin was fiery hot. But it felt so good when Jimmy finally got his shirt unbottoned and wrapped his arms around Oz's body.

"I'm...sorry...I'm sorry." Jimmy said breathlessly in between kisses, '...I can...be a...good boy." He raised his hands in surrender but his lips stayed right where they were.

Oz was confused. He had no idea what Jimmy was talking about but he wanted the omega arms back where they were.

But suddenly Jimmy dropped down to his knees, looking up at Oz through his lashes.

"Alpha, please." Jimmy said, in the softest, sweetest tone Oz had ever heard from a human being, nevertheless Jimmy Tudeski.

Oz kicked the door closed and pounced on Jimmy like an animal.

-

"I can't believe it. You're alive." Cynthia said when they got back in the car early the next day.

Oz rolled his eyes so hard he thought they would get lost at the back of his head. "That's a keen observation." He said as he put the key in the ignition, turning the engine over.

Cynthia chucked, "So how was it? What was submissive Jimmy "The Tulip" Tudeski like?" She asked, as of she didn't know. Or maybe she didn't. Jimmy wasn't submissive with Jill so he probably hadn't been submissive to Cynthia either.

"Pretty damn incredible, actually." Oz said. And that was a huge understatement. If this is what he had to look forward, Jimmy popping up every now and then for a good fuck, then Oz was all in.

Cynthia arched a perfect eyebrow, "Not too incredible I hope."

Oz smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "Never more incredible than you." He said. He was being honest.

"Good because I have some pretty exciting news to tell you. I wanted to tell you yesterday but Jimmy popped up." She said.

Oz turned left, taking the familiar route home. "What's up?" He asked. Thinking she would say something like she got a promotion at work.

Instead she said, "I'm pregnant!"

Oz swerved to park on the curb and whipped around to face her. "You're pregnant?!" He said in excitement. She nodded fervently.

Oz couldn't believe it. He was going to be a dad! He whooped and hugged, giving her a kiss.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad!" Oz said. And shit, he couldn't contain this.

He jumped out the car, running down the street screaming, "I'm gonna be a dad." Leaving Cynthia in the car, laughing in excitement.

-  
Three Months Later

"I'm sorry. Come again?" Oz said. His confusion was obstructing his ability to process any additional thoughts.

Jimmy was at his door, leaning against his favorite spot in the frame, a U-Haul truck parked on the corner. Jill was standing beside him this time, grinning like a murderous Cheshire Cat.

Oz expected him this time but that love flowerbed of tulips wasn't wafting off of him this time...well, it was but because it was his natural scent. Not because he was in heat and Oz couldn't figure out why there was a U-Haul truck on the curb that contained on of the Tudeski's earthly possessions.

"I'm pregnant so we're moving in." Jimmy repeated, as calm as ever. "If you allow, of course."

Cynthia squealed in excitement and Jill joined her. His wife hugged Jimmy, telling him. Congratulations, of course he could move in. She ushered the two love birds in, leaving Oz standing at the front door in a bewildered trance.

Oh boy, this was gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave feedback and feel free to concrit; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.


End file.
